Automobile doors have several switches mounted on the interior trim panel of the door for controlling various electromechanical devices such as door locks, windows, adjustable side view mirrors, and seat adjusters that are actuated by electric motors. Multi-function switches, such as seat adjuster switches that control seat height and seat back tilt, often use flexible printed circuit technology to provide open circuit pads that are closed by a moveable conductor such as a conductive rubber button. In the past, electrical connections between the flexible printed circuit of the switch, the power source and the electro- mechanical device have been made by a conventional wiring harness comprising a plurality of wire conductors having end terminals that are housed in a connector body that is attached to a support for the flexible printed circuit. See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,358 granted to Richard A. Petrosky Dec. 10, 1991, for an adapter locking clip.
While these conventional wiring harness arrangements have been used successfully for many years, the conventional wiring harness arrangement is expensive and bulky.